Settings
All areas contained by the main menu settings button. Music/SFX Volume The player can also change the volume of the sound effects (like the crash sound effect) and background music in the Settings' main page. Vault :: Main Article: ''Vault The Vault is accessible from the Settings. The player can click on the lock at the top-right corner of the screen to access it. 10 User Coins are required to gain access to the Vault. If this condition is not met, he/she will be met by "The Guard". Vault.png|The Vault Account This is where the player can either register or sign into an account. Accounts can be used to back up players' save data on the cloud. If a player is logged in, he/she will see also see options for unlinking accounts, refreshing a login, or changing passwords. Linked to.png|Account page How to Play The "How to Play" section contains instructions for playing Geometry Dash. This section contains only the most basic features of Geometry Dash. These are instructions for controlling the cube, ship, using jump rings, and using Practice Mode. Tutorial 01.png|'Tap the screen to jump. Hold down to keep jumping''' Tutorial 02.png|'Hold to fly up. Release to fly down.' Tutorial 03.png|'You can enter Practice Mode from the pause menu. Practice Mode lets you place checkpoints.' Tutorial 04.png|'You can place checkpoints manually, or use the auto-checkpoint feature. Tap the delete button to remove your last checkpoint.' Tutorial 05.png|'Jump rings activate when you are on top of them. Tap while touching a ring to perform a ring jump.' Options Options allows the player to set certain features which will optimize their gameplay experience. * Game Center (iOS only): Connects the game to Game Center. * Sign In (Android only): Connects the game to Google Play. * Auto-Retry: Automatically re-spawns the player after every crash. When deactivated, a popup showing the percentage achieved appears instead. This is enabled by default. * Auto-Checkpoints: Automatically place checkpoints while in practice mode. This is enabled by default. * Load songs to memory: Songs are loaded into memory before playing. Increases load time but can improve performance. * Change Custom Songs Location: '''Songs are saved in a different directory. (Fix if custom songs aren't working) * ''Smooth Fix:'' Makes some optimizations that can reduce lag. Disable if game speed becomes inconsistent. '''This is enabled by default. ** This option was added in Update 1.921. * Disable explosion shake: ''Removes the mild shake effect produced when crashing. * ''Flip pause button: Shows the pause button on the left instead of the right of the screen. * Show Percentage: Show the current percentage next to the progress bar. * Increase max levels: Increases the maximum offline saved levels from 20 to 100. * Increase Max Undo/Redo: Increases undo limit in the level editor from 200 to 1,000. * Flip 2-Player Controls: Flips which side controls which player during 2-player dual mode. * Always Limit Controls: Player 1 controls are limited to one side even when dual mode is inactive. * No song limit: Custom songs are no longer auto-removed to save space. (50 maximum if not checked) * Higher audio quality: Switches samplerate from 24000 to 44100. This requires a restart to be enabled. * Music Offset (MS): Adjusts the offset of the music in milliseconds, should device issues cause the music to be un-synced with the level. ** The music offset can sometimes be extremely low depending on the device used; it can even go down to -2,147,483,648 (–231). ** Similarly, the music offset is automatically set to 2,147,483,647 (231 – 1) in Geometry Dash Meltdown and on Android devices. * Saved Music: Shows a list of the custom soundtracks downloaded. The player can play them as if the game were a music player. * Show cursor in-game (Steam only): Pause button and mouse cursor are visible during a gameplay. * Disable Thumbstick (Steam only): Disable mouse movement using the controller thumb stick. * Fast Practice Reset (Meltdown and Lite only): Reset time after crash in practice mode lowered 1s to 0.5s. Defaulted options 1.png|Android Options page 1 Defaulted options 2.png|Android Options page 2 Graphics (Steam Only) Exclusive to Geometry Dash on Steam, the player can set the quality of the graphics to further optimize gameplay on PC/Mac. *''Fullscreen: ''Whether the game fills up the entire screen or not. *''Windowed Resolution: ''Sets the size of the screen in windowed mode. The smallest size is 640x480 and the largest is 1920x1080. *''Texture Quality: ''Sets the quality of the graphics. One can choose from Low, Medium, High and Auto. Advanced options *''Smooth Fix: ''Uses algorithms to enhance the gameplay experience in low-end devices. *''Vertical Sync: ''In case that the screen is tearing, this option makes sure that the screen displays the game correctly. However, it may increase lag. Rate The player will be redirected to the app's page on App Store, Google Play or Steam, and they can rate the app and tell RobTop what he/she thinks about the game. However, rating the app is not mandatory for getting a new icon - the player can go back anytime without rating to get the "Supporter!" icon. Cube13.png|The reward for rating the game, the "Supporter!" icon Songs In Songs, the player can view a list of official songs used in the game, with the composers' names on them. When View is clicked, he/she is provided with links to the composers' profiles on Newgrounds, Facebook, and YouTube, allowing them to view more songs made by a specific composer. Soundtracks page.png|Soundtracks page Help This is where the player can send a message to RobTop via email if there are any issues with the game. There is a FAQ for the game, but it appears to be under construction. The credits of the game also appear in the Help section. Low Detail Mode can be toggled there, which limits the number of special effects like particles from the jump rings and portals in order to increase the performance for low-end devices and the Background (If you have a High Device) changes to Medium Quality. In the bottom-right corner, there are two buttons, labeled "Req" and "Restore." The Req button confirms level moderator status and the restore button does not appear to have any current purpose. Help (or support) page.png|Help page Category:Features